


Not A Good Idea

by vespergray



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray
Summary: Jughead hates to do it, but he talks to Veronica about Betty's pill problem. Being alone with Veronica turns out to be not a good idea. (Jeronica, Bughead and Archie mentioned).





	Not A Good Idea

Veronica dangled her (no doubt designer) bag from one arm as she gingerly walked up the rickety steps of Jughead's trailer. 

He leaned just inside the door, holding it open for her. "I didn't think you would actually come by here," he said before he could stop himself. 

She stopped right before the last step, her eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "What does that mean?"

He felt like a jerk. He had asked her to come by at school, and here she was. He didn't think she would actually lower herself to coming to this side of town. No, he hadn't thought she would actually show up, but as soon as she did, he insulted her. Great. 

"Sorry," he stepped aside so she could walk in. "I talk too much sometimes. Come in." 

He ran his hand nervously through her hair as she came in. "It's kind of a mess, sorry." He knew the kind of place she lived in. It was a far cry from the trailer park. 

"It's fine," she shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Anyway, Jughead, I had to come. Sending me a text that says 'I think Betty has a drug problem' is pretty much cause for alarm. She's my best friend, I had to come." 

He nodded and sat down beside her, well aware how close they were. He had never really spent time alone with Veronica. At Pop's, sure, but that was with dozens of people around. This was so...intimate. 

"You know about the pills, right?"

Veronica nodded slowly, her eyes darkening. "Yeah. But I thought she was stopping all that...?"

He shook his head. "I think she's just getting better at hiding it." 

Veronica bit her lip and looked down at her nails, thinking. Jughead noticed how dark her hair was, how perfectly shiny. Her purple dress came right above her knees, her legs crossed at the ankles. He realized what he was doing and felt his face flush. 

Stop checking her out, his brain hissed. This is a serious conversation about your GIRLFRIEND'S drug problem. Not a time to be leering over the nice legs of her best friend. 

Veronica finally lifted her head. "There's no way we can tell her mom." 

"Uh, no." Jughead snorted. 

"Polly won't be any help." Veronica sighed, rubbing her temples. "She might listen to Archie since they've been friends since preschool, but he's in no position right now to help." 

"So it's just us, then." 

"An intervention?" 

Jughead shrugged. "It's the only plan I can come up with. Are you in?"

Veronica nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm in. She's not gonna like it, though. Are you ready for the fallout?"

"I'd rather risk her being mad at me than her ending up dead." 

"Even if she breaks up with you?"

Her tone was...unreadable. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but there was something...more to it. It made his stomach tighten for a second. 

"I guess I have to take that risk." 

"Your a good man, Jug." She leans back, studying him. "You really care about her. She's lucky." 

"Thanks," he replied uncomfortably. He felt like he had to say something..."Archie's lucky to have you." 

She smiled tightly, the smile not reaching her eyes. He wondered if everything with Archie and her parents the past few months had finally reached a head. 

"Um, Jug, please don't say anything. But I think Archie and I...." she hesitated. 

"You're thinking of leaving him," he finished for her. 

"I know that's wrong," she rushed on. "I know he's been through so much- and he loves me- I do love him, I just..."

"You don't have to explain, Veronica-,"

"I want you to understand. He's your best friend. I care about him, I'm just...not sure I can do this any more."

He wanted her to leave Archie, he realized in a panic. He realized he was sitting there wishing she would dump his BEST FRIEND. And why? What reason could there be for him to want that? 

They were just staring at each other. He wanted to kiss her. It was the perfect moment. He wanted to know what she tasted like. What her hair felt like under his fingers. How she kissed. 

In that moment, he didn't want to be with Betty anymore. He just wanted the girl right in front of him with the perfect heels and the teasing smile. The kind of girl he hated. The kind he thought he would never be with. 

He wrenched his thoughts away from her mouth. "I get it, Veronica. You...have to do what's right for you. He'll understand." He paused. "It will break his heart, though."

"Won't be the first heart I've broke," she said lightly, but her eyes were sad. 

"Yeah, I bet." 

He could see his own heart getting broken by her. It would never last, even if he wasn't with Betty. But while it lasted, it would be so....

She glanced at her phone. "So, intervention tomorrow right after school for our ponytailed friend?" 

"Might as well get it over with." 

They both were standing up when the door opened and FP walked in. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Veronica.

"Hey, Dad." Why did he sound so...guilty? Nothing was happening. "Veronica came over to talk with me about Betty. She's...had some problems lately." 

Veronica cast a quizzical glance at Jughead, obviously surprised he confided in his dad. "Hi, Mr. Jones. I was just leaving." 

FP found his manners. "You don't have to rush off just because I'm here. I didn't realize the Lodges knew how to get to the Southside." 

She smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm really good with maps." She waved goodbye to Jughead as she stepped through the door. "Bye, Jughead. See you after school tomorrow." 

"Bye," he nodded but for some reason, he found himself walking to the door and watching her go to her car. He took in every step, the twitch of her hips and the way she tossed her hair over her shoulder. He let his gaze go wild until she got in the car and drove off-

And he turned and ran right into his dad. "Sorry," Jughead said as he stumbled, giving his dad a questioning look. "What?" 

FP shrugged, his eyes glinting. Jughead knew that somehow, his dad knew every lustful thought that had just entered his mind. 

"You probably shouldn't be alone with her." He patted Jughead on the back. "I mean, if you still want to be with Betty." 

FP walked off, but Jughead stood there, ashamed. He sank down into the couch and put his head in his hands. 

"I don't know what I want," he mumbled to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! One shots are kind of my thing, I'm having fun writing these two.


End file.
